


Both of Us

by waterloggedroots



Series: Our Universe [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s03e08 Mr. Greg, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Light Angst, Mentioned Rose Quartz (Steven Universe) - Freeform, Mr. Greg, Past Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Past Relationship(s), Save Her, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, all my fics are literally just pearl suffering, i am The Angst Queen™, not really but i literally write nothing but angst, past rose quartz/greg universe - Freeform, the chapters aren't really connected but are more their own separate pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterloggedroots/pseuds/waterloggedroots
Summary: A series of works based around the episode "Mr. Greg".





	1. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (set in time right after the song “Mr Greg”)
> 
> Things go awry between Pearl and Greg at Le Hotel, and Steven's determined to try and fix things between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this hours before Mr. Greg aired, while I was waiting for the episode to come out, but was a little shy of posting it until now. This was simply a stab in the dark on what I thought might happen during the episode, given what information I had from the hotel preview. I'm aware it didn't turn out this way, but I still think the crewniverse did a wonderful job wrapping up the episode, given the tight time-slots they were given between songs. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

The music and singing abruptly halts as Pearl breaks from Greg’s hold, shouting “ _No!_ ” in response to his request to dance. She’s breathing hard like she just ran a marathon, gazing up at Greg and Steven with an anguished look. Greg is simply staring back, arms still outstretched, confusion written clearly on his face.

She grabs the hat from atop her head, wringing the rim in her hands, embarrassment turning her cheeks blue. “I...I mean...” She sighs, turning away. “Maybe later.”

Steven stares at Pearl as she walks away, Greg doing the same; he only vaguely hears one of the butlers complaining about her interruption, instead focused on the interaction between the two that went so unexpectedly wrong. It confuses him, how quickly the mood can turn sour. One second, Pearl was singing and dancing with him, a big smile on her face, and she looked like she was actually enjoying herself in this strange new place. But one wrong move-- just one error in motion, Greg’s hand grasping one of hers and the other on the small of her back-- and all progress was lost.

It’s just like his video games. For Pearl, any movement can be a game over. Like walking across a minefield, any step can set her off.

Greg sighs, placing his hand on Steven’s shoulder. “Don't worry about it, kiddo. This is how it’s always been.”

He glances up at Greg, a look of defeat and begrudging acceptance on his dad’s face. Determined not to let this end like it has so many times before, he disregards Greg’s words and takes a step forward, following her, keeping a small distance between her and himself.

She halts near one of the translucent glass walls, out of view of Greg and the butlers, gazing out at the bright city lights below them. Both hands rest against the railing at her midsection, fingers curled around the metal beam, the left still tightly clutching the top hat he had placed on her head earlier. Steven almost expects to see a look of wonder when he approaches. Instead, through the vaguely reflective glass of the window he sees half-lidded eyes, blue irises staring blankly down at the city streets.

“Pearl...?” he says softly.

She doesn't look at him, doesn't bat an eye; doesn't give any indication, aside from the long, drawling sign, that she heard him. Her eyes are focused on the world outside, on the bright, flashing lights all around and the tiny specks moving far below them.

He almost walks away then, not knowing if he can fix this. Whatever happened, it’s between Greg and Pearl, but somehow he feels responsible. Besides, she’s _his_ caretaker; he can at least _try_ to help her feel better.

“Pearl,” he tries again, garnering a response this time. Pearl breaks her focus on the city, instead turning her head toward Steven. As soon as she sees who it is, she stands up straighter, the hand holding the hat rising up to her chest.

“Oh, Steven, hello. Is anything the matter?”

He looks down. “Um, I... I don't really understand what's going on, not entirely, but I was wondering if you want to, maybe... talk about... what happened?”

Pearl sighs, her hands dropping to her waist. “No, no, I'm fine. I just need to take a break for a while. Why don't you go hang out with Greg some more, explore the luxuries with him?” She attempts a smile, at least half-succeeding, but Steven can tell it isn't real. All the same, he respects her wishes, understanding she still needs space. “Okay, Pearl.” He turns to leave, then pauses, turning around as he adds one last sentence. “Well, I'm here, okay?”

She nods, that same weak smile clinging to her lips, but it falls as she turns back to the glass. Steven sighs, shaking his head slightly before walking away.

He hopes this won't be a repeat of what happened at Keystone Motel.

~ ~ ~

“Dad, I think you and Pearl need to have a talk.”

Greg pauses with his fork halfway to his mouth, a square of steak pierced by the metal utensil. “Uhh, whaddya mean?” he says, placing his fork down on the table.

Steven lets go of his own fork and knife, placing his hands on the table. “I mean you two need to talk about what happened today.”

“Steven, I already told you, there's nothing to worry about. That stuff’s normal; it happens.”

Steven shakes his head. “No, I think you're looking at it wrong. Remember when Garnet split up?”

Greg nods.

“Ruby and Sapphire had a disagreement because they didn't talk to each other, and they ended up hurting each other’s feelings. In the end, all they really needed to do was talk, and the problem solved itself.”

“I... don't really see where you're going with this, kiddo.”

“Well, I think it’s pretty obvious you and the gems have had a few problems in the past. You and Garnet seem to get along fine now, but then there was Amethyst with Lil’ Butler, and... well, Pearl with mom. You’ve had chances to talk things out with the others, or at least spend some time together, but you and Pearl really haven’t tried to move past the ‘acquaintances’ stage.”

Greg sighs. “That’s the thing, Steven. I _have_ tried. And look how that’s turned out?” He gestures outward with his hand, referencing today’s events among others.

He takes a deep breath in, letting it out slowly. “With Pearl, I’m not sure where I stand. At least with the other two, I know they don’t hate me. But, Pearl… I really don’t know. We exchange words sometimes, like while she was helping me fix up the van, and sometimes I can believe we’re actually becoming friends. But then I somehow screw up and do something she takes offense to, and it’s like starting off at square one all over again.”

Steven looks up at Greg, the gears turning in his head. “Have you told _her_ any of that?”

“Well, no.”

Steven stands up abruptly, his chair skidding backwards. “Then you can start with that! You yourself said any relationship starts with communication. If you’re not really telling her how _you_ feel, and she’s not telling you how _she_ feels, _of course_ you’ll keep stepping on each other’s toes. You both don’t know how to _act_ around each other!”

Greg stares incredulously at Steven for a few seconds as he processes the information. He then chuckles, bending over as he pushes himself away from the table to stand up. “Heh, they really _did_ teach you well. Alright, Shtoo-ball. I’ll try your idea.”

“Yes!” Steven pounces on Greg, enveloping him in a hug. Greg lets out an _oomph_ , stumbling back a pace as he wraps his arms around Steven. “Easy, kid, I’m not twenty years old anymore.” They both share a laugh, father and son, arm in arm.


	2. It's Not Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After overhearing Pearl's song on the balcony, Greg leaves the room, leaving Steven to have a little chat with Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written after Mr. Greg aired. After writing “The Aftermath”, I wanted to write a short little tidbit of what I think happens after Greg walks out of the room. You can take it as headcanon or AU, but it's really just for fun. This piece takes place shortly after the song "It's Over." Enjoy!

“I shouldn't have come along.”

“No. This is _exactly_ why I brought you here.”

Pearl looks up at Steven in surprise. “You-- But we-- Greg-- I just--” she sputters, before being cut off by a pointed look from Steven.

“Whatever happened between you and Dad while Mom was alive, it _isn't_ over. It's still there, and ignoring it isn't going to make things any better. You can't _move on_ from a problem that hasn't been solved. You guys _need_ to talk to each other.”

Pearl hesitates, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. She stares down at her shoes, her grip tightening on the top hat in her hands. _So he heard, too. I’m so sorry..._

“Pearl, _please_.” That's all it takes for Pearl to look up. His voice; _her_ voice…

She nods, swallowing. “Okay. I'll… I’ll try.”

Steven smiles encouragingly at her, then takes her by the hand, coaxing her out of the room, toward the elevator, and toward the bottom floor, where Greg awaits them.


	3. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Greg talk on the drive home from Empire City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (alternative title: “Pearl and Greg talk, and Pearl receives a good ol’ dad-style pep-talk”
> 
> After writing “It’s Not Over”, I received some random inspiration to write more, and I decided to tackle the drive back home. This piece is mostly dialogue only. Hope you all enjoy!

“He’s asleep.”

“Yep, that’s Steven for ya! He always falls asleep in the van.”

“Really? He wasn’t asleep on the way here.”

Greg chuckled. “Heh, I think he was too excited. Otherwise, he’s out like a light. I guess it’s a leftover habit.”

“From...?”

“When he was a baby. I used to drive him around if he was riled up, and it always calmed him down.”

“Oh, yes, right.” A sigh. “I suppose I wasn’t really there to witness that.”

He echoes her sigh. “...Pearl, I know you weren’t around a lot in Steven’s earlier years. And I _get_ that; it was hard on _all_ of us. But... you’ve been there for him a lot throughout his life since. You’ve been such a good influence on him; you’ve taught him so many good things that I wouldn’t ever be capable of doing for him. I know I never really thanked you for that, so I want to tell you now that I’m really grateful.”

A beat of silence. “I’m... I’m afraid I can’t accept your praise. I’ve _hardly_ been there for him. _Hah_ , half the time he sees me I’m going off on another reverie about _Rose!_ ” She sighs. “Throughout his existence, all he’s seen of me is mistake after mistake, flaw after flaw. I can’t understand why he still looks up to me the way he does.”

Greg sighs. “Pearl.”

“...Yes?”

“How do you _not_ see all the _good_ you’ve done in his life?” A pause. “He looks up to you because he _sees_ all the amazing things you’re _capable_ of. Sure, you’ve made your fair share of mistakes; _everyone_ has. But what’s important is that you’ve learned to see them as _just that_. You can acknowledge those things as mistakes, rather than tossing the blame to someone else. That takes a really strong person to do such a thing. Be proud of all the things you _can_ do, instead of focusing on the few things you still struggle with.”

“I…I don’t know how. I’ve based so much of my life around R-- around _her_ ; I don’t know how to move on from it. I can’t just shed what I used to be, I can’t just let go of her. I want to, but I can’t. It’s hard. I’m not...”

“You’re _plenty_ strong, Pearl. You’ve proven that so many times. To all of us. Everything you are today contradicts everything you were made to do. Do you know how _hard_ that is? That’s like a human trying to turn himself into a dog just by willing it to happen; he can believe all he wants, but that won’t make it true. But _you_ , you _did_ make it happen. I...” A breath. “I don’t understand how you _don’t_ see what he sees.”

She sighs. “It’s hard, Greg. It’s hard to let go of everything you've ever known, to throw yourself into the unknown without still clinging to the past as a safety net. But I’m trying, I really am.”

“That’s good that you’re trying. That’s all anyone ever asks of you.” A smile. “I know you can do it.”

“Thank you, Greg. It means a lot.”

There was a few seconds of silence, save for the gentle rumbling of the car engine.

“Y’know, I think Rose would be happy.”

“Huh? About what?”

“About us. Y’know... bonding. She... she would have loved it.”

“Oh.” A pause. “Yeah, I think she would have, too.”

Another silence follows.

“I’m... I’m sorry. Again. For the way I behaved, when we met. I was terrible to you.”

“Pearl, it's okay. I understand.”

“That doesn't condone my actions, Greg.”

“I’m not trying to say that. I’m just saying it happens.”

“But-- I don’t think you understand, Greg. My behavior, it... it was completely uncalled for.”

“You mean yesterday? It’s fine, I understand. We’re past that now.”

“ _No_ , it’s _not_ okay. And it’s not just yesterday.”

“What?”

“I... I was so rude, and insensitive, and self-centered. I wasn't considerate of how you and Steven felt last night, and I didn’t take into account the way you and Rose felt all those years ago. I was selfish. I only thought of myself.”

“Pearl, really, that was a long time ago. It’s in the past now, and I’ve forgiven you. And I can forgive you again for what happened at the hotel.”

“...You shouldn’t.”

“And why’s that? Because you made a mistake? It’s not like you meant to.”

“That’s just the thing! I _knew_ what I was doing, and I still somehow found justification in taking my anger out on you instead.”

“...Instead?”

“I was never really mad at _you_ , Greg. You coming into the picture wasn't the problem. If Rose hadn't really loved you, it wouldn't have mattered. You would have been just like all the other men she's been with.

“But you were different, because she actually _fell in love_ with you. And...how she felt wasn’t your fault. I couldn't be angry at you for what she wanted. But, at the same time, I just couldn't bring myself to be angry at her.”

“...So you took it out on the next best thing...”

A shaky breath in. “I'm _so_ sorry, Greg. It was _so wrong_ of me to act that way toward you. That time you tried fusing with Rose... I was _scared_. It was presumed that humans’ organic bodies were unable to meld with the light of a gem’s physical projection, but... it had never really been _tried_ before then. It wasn't _supposed_ to work, but there was really nothing unquestionably stating it _couldn't_. And... that was really the one thing I had left that you didn't. I didn't want that to be taken away, too.” A self-deprecating laugh follows in an effort to break the tension. “It was awful silly of me, really. I shouldn't have tried so hard to stand in your way. You were able to make her really, truly _happy_. I should have been glad _someone_ could do that for her, even if it wasn’t me.”

“And you think you _didn’t?_ ”

“...Pardon?”

“You made her happy, too. She spoke so fondly of you; she was always _gushing_ about you. It made me _jealous_ of you, y’know. Maybe she didn’t love you in the same way you love her, or maybe she did, but I know you meant a lot to her. I _know_ you made her happy.”

“I couldn’t have made her as happy as you did, though. You did so much more for her than I ever could. It’s clear she loved you better.”

“Pearl, what about when _I_ wasn’t here? You were with her for _thousands of years_ longer, and I know you made her happy _then_. That's more than I could _ever_ do. Does all that not matter, just because I made her smile in the end?”

“But--” A sigh. “Well, no, I guess you're right. It does matter. But... you're wrong about one thing.”

“I'm wrong about a _lot_ of things.”

She titters into her hand. “Yes, that is true. However, I meant in this case.”

“Well, what is it?”

A smile. “It's not the end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last piece was by far my favorite to write. Albeit hard, especially getting the conversation to form the way I wanted it to and keep the characters “in character”, with the added difficulty of a dialogue-only piece, but it was a fun challenge and I definitely enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> tumblr: insecure-little-birdy.tumblr.com


End file.
